Storms of Life
by Hana1654
Summary: Lovino didn't know all this would happen just because his twin's cat went missing. Will his new love interest survive what he went through to save a life or will the accident take that precious life of his. Will Lovino be able to handle life now? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia is not mine I do not and will not own it. This is a FANFICTION.. Yaoi of course duh don't like yaoi… then don't read it. The song in here Lullaby for a stormy night is not mine either it is owned by someone else that is not me. Have fun and I hope you like it.**_

The rain pounded heavily against the dark colored wood door that the young Italian twins hid behind. The slightly younger one, with light auburn, short hair with one strange curl protruding out the left side of his head, screamed when thunder hit harshly outside in the dark night sky. The older one at the ripe old age of sixteen grabbed his scared brother bringing the sobbing other into his chest as a sort of protection their only light being lightening that flashed outside making a warm greeting to the windows as the room went bright to a dull nothingness again.

"Shhhh Feli it will be alright I'm here with you… The storm will pass soon and we can go look you're your kitty…okay?," The older teen, with a darker color of auburn mixed with a dark brown color a similar curl sticking out on the right in the front of his face, soothed as softly as possible, for him to do since he wasn't the sweetest person, he slightly petted his brother's head only receiving a soft nod.

"Lovi… what if he got hurt though… I don't know what I would do," Feliciano whined as he pushed his tear stained face further into his brother's chest," I'm so scared…. Fratello will you please sing to me?"

The question wasn't really needed they both knew that Lovino would do anything for his younger brother that he loved and hated so dearly. "….Fine…," He muttered under his breathe his cheeks tinting a light pink as he started.

"Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face I am here tonight and someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight for you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close and I hope that you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning everything's fine in the morning the rain'll be gone in the morning but I'll still be here in the morning." He finished as his brother drifted off into a peaceful sleep showing off his heavy eyelids that drooped over his golden eyes and the shallow slow breathing that slightly rocked his body. Lovino placed a light kiss on top of his brother head," Good night."

…"….Ti amo….Fratello," Feliciano yawned in his sleep cuddling closer to his brother as the storm died down to a light rain on the flooded streets. Lovino pulled his brother up with him the boy now lightly snoring in his grasp. He walked down the hallway to Feliciano, or their room since they usually slept in the same bed, and laid him in the bed. Tucking him in and kissing his forehead again he replied to his brother," Ti amo." He quickly slipped out of the quiet dark room and house, determined to find his brothers lost feline that he loved so dearly. He had forgotten his jacket at home deciding that he had no need for it since it was barely raining and was warm.

He stalked across the nearly emptied streets illuminated by the dimmed yellow rays from the street lights. As the night grew later the temperature dropped freezing the poor little Italian who thought the trip would be a few minutes not a few hours. He would turn home but, sadly, he had wandered too far away from the home to turn back now.

His body slouched in a silent defeat as his thoughts went to how his brother would react if he were to fail at finding his beloved Holy Rome. The name came from this kid he had a crush on when they were younger, he had slicked back blonde hair and a bright shining pair of sapphires, his nickname, for some unknown stupid reason, was Holy Rome. Feliciano was his best friend until one day the kid moved away back to his home country of Germany. His sadness brought about the buying of this cat, that had gotten lost when it had been let out, and the naming of the poor thing.

With his thoughts spread out over the negative reactions about how his brother will hate him he does not succeed, he stepped off the side-walk into the street to go to the other side to continue his search. However, in his empty-minded state he failed to notice the car, driven by a late night drunk driver, speeding right at him. He did however notice a moment to late as the car skidded into him and…someone else? The brakes that had been slammed down on hard made the impact less painful, but it still hurts like hell to get hit by a car no matter what.

The driver got out and looked at the two unconscious bodies on the wet concrete with a look of pure regret and heartache. He quickly called the police explaining, or slurring, what had happened before hopping in his car and driving off fast barely grazing the mysterious boy.

A blaring siren awoke the tanned teenager that desperately clung to the unconscious bleeding Italian. Unsure of what to do stay or go he quickly pulled the boy in his lap recognizing the Italian, Lovino his name was, as the one he had secretly watched at a distance too confused and nervous to approach the guy. This is never what he wanted.

He went into a state of shock worrying for Lovino's life and sat there frozen with the guy he desperately wanted to be his in his arms as they both bled out. He nearly had a heart attack when the people in white ripped him from his arms and on a white bed..? Stretcher? He didn't know. But the next thing that freaked him out was he, himself, being lifted by these people and put into the same vehicle-box-thing as his Lovino. Er.. Not his…not yet that is. He looked over to Lovino as the darkness nipped at his barely conscious mind causing him to shut down into a deep sleep.

His mind drifted off into strange things that he could not quite comprehend all he could feel was a cold, icy liquid pouring through his veins and being extremely sleepy even though was already out. He could felt as if he were moving but he wasn't sure. A sharp, bright light penetrated the darkness burning into him with an intense fire. His curiosity got the better of him as he traveled to it reaching a hand out.

"..Were losing him.. Quick HURRY WITH THE SHOCKS," a weird voice broke through shaking everything heavily as the darkness cracked and fell apart releasing the bright lights and many faces hovering briefly over him before moving quickly to keep him alive. His condition was not stable at all.

He had taken most of the impact when he pushed Lovino out of the way. Yet despite his help Lovino was still injured, but not nearly as badly. He had a concussion, broken wrist and forearm and a few scrapes and minor cuts. Antonio, this unknown savior, had a bad concussion his whole arm broken his ankle broken, collar bone and a few ribs cracked. He also had some spinal leakage from the impact added to his other injuries giving him a very high fever and his, should be, death. But the doctors pulled through. The two days of working on him and paid off he was just stable enough to rest before his painful surgeries.

_**So how was it? Any good?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nope it still is not mine.. So thank you for the review it did help me so I hope I cleared the changing of the pov's this time. This one is kinda weird really it is. Kinda jumpy, but it's 3 am and i'm tired as hell so i hope y'all like it! Enjoy~!**  
_

_The car raced to the quivering Italian with a relentless speed that would kill any person on impact with the heavy metal projectile. The machine was closing in fast and his small body was caught. Frozen like a deer on the road before it's doom. His body cold and slick from the rain that had splashed his delicate skin earlier that night._

_He didn't feel the pain. Nothing. An empty pitch black whole of nothingness. It was him. His body, his mind, his heart…his soul. The impact from the red danger-on-wheels-monster had taken him instantly just as he thought it would have. _

_They lie when they say your life flashes before you just before your death. What he saw was more like his guilt, pain, regret, love. Or in other words his dear lovely little Feli. The image that brought tears to his eye's. The ache in his heart. That very same thing that healed and burned him at the same time. His life was for that one boy. His twin. _

_The guilt of leaving his brother behind._

_The pain for all the times he's made that sweet little boy cry or injure him accidentally._

_The regret of not being nicer and doing things with his brother when he could have._

_The love that they shared between them that was unbreakable…until now that is._

_He lay there in that dark place his body, blood and soul mending into the void. He was dead. A person to be forgotten never to be heard from again. No one would care though. He was a mean person to everyone even his little Feli, so why should they mourn him? Would Feli even care that he was gone? No, he would move on and become strong and free. These negative thoughts of no one noticing his death was the only cause of his pain. The agony he felt that was now coursing through him. It shifted and burned him as the converging ceased it's sinister movements only to reverse quickly slamming the boy into a serious pain. _

Lovino's eye's opened as sweat dripped down his red face and onto the white sheets…? 'White sheets…Why am I in these…where am I?,' Lovino wondered as the red seeped from his face quickly being replaced with a pale gray that made him feel sick.

Pain. He felt the same pain from his nightmare or was it even a nightmare. Was he really hit by a car or is his body acting weird? Wait….someone walked into the room. No two people a girl and a guy that he didn't recognize. Who were they? Why were they in white?

"-he will need some more pain medication too, so make sure you get tha- ," The Doctor looked up from his paper work as he spoke noticing the wide golden eyes staring intently at them," Lovino are you in any pain?"

"…" No voice. He wouldn't speak his throat ached badly showing that it refused to work properly for him so he could communicate to this man. He settled on nodded after a few attempts at speaking had failed.

"Where do you feel pain," He asked testing the Italian's throat already knowing the problems, but trying to see the extent of it. He shifted closer to him followed by the amber-haired nurse that moved uncomfortably as if it were her first time dealing with people who were injured and talking to a doctor. Strange.

"…" Again couldn't speak. The simple question going unanswered, hanging in the air like a disease waiting to strike. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if something was…off. That there was something that put another, but much more heavy, weight on his chest.

"Lovino… you have a minor concussion, a broken wrist and we think the forearm also, and some scrapes and bruises other then that you should be fine. Your throat is from the minor cold you have for being out in the rain at night with no jacket. That soreness in it should go down in an hour or two," Doctor explained as if this happened everyday making the Italian bubble with an annoyed anger. "Do you know why you're here?"

Now that sudden question caught him off guard. He stared at the Doctor a curious, confused expression lighting up his face. That was what he wanted to know and that dumbass doctor better tell him before he got any more pissed.

"Ah… Well you see you were.. uh… hit by a car. You didn't get the full blow though. Someone else did and well they aren't looking to good at the moment. …..Um… Huh… You kinda got lucky in this.. You see that car would have.. K-…. taken you away….. Forever.. But your savior took the most of it causing you a fraction of the impact," He stared at the Italian for a second reading that expression basically screaming to tell him the name of his savior. "Lovino.. The person who helped you was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Do you know him?"

A silent nod as the fidgeting nurse made herself useful by giving him more pain reliever through his I.V. steadily relaxing him and ebbing away the pain till it was a dull numb feeling. Even though the pain was gone a cold, prickly feeling settled on him. Yes he knew him. Personally no he did not, but from a distance he did. He'd talked to him about maybe 6 times in the however long he'd known him. That tid-bit of information had slipped his mind awhile back.

Soon after the Doctor and freaky nurse left he pondered the question that plagued him after that Doctor had told him. Why would _he_ of all people try to save _him_ at the cost of his own life?

With ragged breathing the surgery continued. His eye's wide open from the pain that shot through him. 'Lousy doctors didn't numb all of me,' so every snip, poke or pull they made sent a sharp spike through the Spaniard.

If he could yell he would, but that might cause a chain reaction that he was positive he did not want to feel. Good thing it was almost over or he'd be in for a hell of a time later when the very few numb spots got sore with his already hurting ones.

He had no idea why they didn't just sedate him with all the growls he was letting out, but he didn't regret his choice. Not one bit this pain is nothing compared to a life. Death. That dreaded thing that scares millions of people even though it is not to be feared. It will happen there's nothing stopping it, so why not accept it and try to live out your damn life.

Yes he could and would surpass this pain for Lovino. That poor boy. He does not deserve what he gets. So they only talked a few times, but those times were the best. That rough exterior protecting the fragile being underneath wore from abuse and aching for something else beside hate. Love, compassion, silly, fun, happy simple words that hold so much power that his- this little one needed. Craved, deserved.

He fanned out of his environment, lost in his own thoughts of that Lovino and other things that all reflect that kid. The surgery ended with him staring at the ceiling as he was rolled down the seemingly endless hall to his room so he could lay there for a few hours or more to let the fresh cuts and stitches to heal.

A tired feeling spread like a virus through him sending him down into a deep unsteady slumber. His heart monitor slowing down as well almost to nonexistent beeps. Hearing that faint beep as he sleep was not a very nice thing to listen to if you can still hear in your. The same tone repeated at the same pace.

_He hugged his Lovi tightly to him before bringing the boys face up in a loving kiss. Their hands winding around each other as ther walked down the sidewalk. A warm sunny day to be out and enjoying the gifts of life that had an unknown expiration date that seemed so far, far away. Only for some it was around the corner. _

_As they walked Antonio brought Lovino to the cross-walk, so they could watch a movie in the theatre. The world however did not want that. It violently took his lover from him strong arms replacing it with a cold bloody body in it's wake. The lifeless golden eye's looking blankly up at nothing as the tears of his soul mate splashed onto his grey cheeks._

_Bringing the body closer to him as he sobbed Antonio wracked his mind for why Lovino deserved this. His fragile, delicate, complicated Lovino. This is wrong. It can't be right. Lovino could not, would not, die leaving his brother all alone. No impossible that was his heart….wasn't it?_

_Confusion smacked him in the face as the Lovino dissolved into nothing his scenery changing rapidly to a snow covered hill his Lovi standing in his snow gear a small smile on his lips as he watched Antonio struggle to his feet, a light snow stuck to his own snow gear. That boy, his boy, had never left him had he? Will he…?_

_Blood. Snow. The once white snow is now stained red everywhere. There is not more pure white snow, it's covered by that sticky red substance every mammal has to keep them alive. That special thing that everybody needs to survive._

_Antonio was covered in the spicy Italians blood. The body was gone. It disappeared into this red world of pain and suffering. Tears slid through the substance on the tanned cheeks as the scene changed again._

_A meadow of colorful flowers at his wake. Lovino in the center smiling at him drawing him in. He got up and ran to him, but the only thing he had achieved was running for miles never reaching the so close, but so distant love. '_When will this nightmare end?_' rang through the land as it shook into little pieces._

_**It's longer this time XD yay! so tell me if you liked it.. if you want to..**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola~! Yeah sorry it's late i got busy. So i hope you like it! I did a cliffhanger lol the good stuff is the next chapter. and no hetalia is still not mine.**_

Antonio's heart ached when he awoke in the late afternoon of the next day. He'd known that he'd had a crush on the fiery Italian, but he hadn't thought it was _that _intense. What was _that _anyway? Why had he felt so protective over the boy when they'd been hurt? Why did he have those horrible nightmares about them being lover's just so Lovino could be torn from him in different ways?

Was that fucked up mind of his showing what could have happened if he left work any earlier or later? Could it have been showing how lucky he was he'd seen the Italian walking in time to save him? Or was it mocking him for almost being too late? Did it want him to be late?

'Shit this is confusing,' Antonio whined in his head arms wanting to move up so he could put his head into his hands, his damned injuries preventing him from doing so. His head throbbed with hurtful thoughts that drifted into his head to cause more confusion and pain.

"Fuckkkkk," He hissed out screwing his eye's shut to block out the bright lights that reflected off the pure white walls. He heard the door open and people shuffling in whispering to each other about things he couldn't hear, but that hiss in their voices stung him to an annoyed level that disturbed him since he was always cheerful. "Dios mio please stop whispering your driving me even more crazy," His voice had a slight bite to it but not by much he had a lot of trouble staying angry at most people.

"Tonio!," A German/Prussian accented voice yelled through the room quickly making his way over to the injured man followed by a blonde with wavy hair and bright blue eyes. "Toni man you looked fucked up. This place wouldn't let the _awesome _me in until you got all stable or some shit," Gilbert, the albino 'Prussian', explained an edge evident in his voice," Anyway What the FUCK happened to you?"

Francis, the blonde Frenchman, stared at the Ger- Prussian in disbelief to his bluntness," Gil shut up, Toni are you alright? You don't look so good," He asked sounding worried, yet still thinking of so many things he could do to his friend now that he couldn't move so well," Oh hon hon hon hon Tonio how _doo_ you _feel_?"

"Franny, Gil you know you're my best friends right," 'Tonio' questioned them with an intent look on his face, once he got his nods he continued," So it's very nice to see you both here, but please don't talk so loud my mind is…. Hurting from…. Things." He stayed vague because truthfully he didn't know what it was or why it affected him so much.

"Damn Toni I have never seen you so… unhappy," Gilbert stated his voice softer as he blinked those blood red eyes of his before continuing his words," What bug crawled up your ass today?" He smirked at his own stupid joke.

"A bug named Lovino," He replied voice showing his confusion, yet the looks he got told him that his friends and the… Doctor?, when did he get here, misunderstood what he'd said," no not bad I still lo- like him, but my mind… showed… made me realize… spoke to me… I don't know what exactly it was doing but those images were awful… I can't be happy after seeing those." At the end of his mumbled explanation the friends were exchanging strange looks while the Doctor, what is his name?, checked over the machines while eyeing him weirdly.

"What did these images look like," Doctor,… was that Stanford on his coat,… Dr. Stanford asked having solutions in his head to deal with the new problem," I need to know we can not have you staying awake at night and getting sleep deprived."

"Lovino….. Dying," Antonio whispered his eyes stinging with unshed tears," So many different ways… he didn't do anything wrong he just… died in such… awful ways over and over and over again." He moved his head to the side his wavy bangs falling into his face blocking the view of his glowing emerald eyes.

"About Lovino…," Dr. Stanford paused looking at Gilbert and Francis talking in the corner of the room," He will be visiting later on today he wanted to see you." With that the man left no ore words uttered out of that mouth that both made the Spaniard happy and sad at those words.

"Hey Toni were gonna head out in about two or three hours, so until then let's catch up on what you missed these past two days," Gilbert grinned plopping on the chair beside the right side of the bed while Francis pulled a chair up next to him a smirk covering his face. "So… have you ever thought about…"

"Hey… Doctor person…," Lovino called out after awaking with a bad urge to pee. The Doctor, damnit what the fuck was his name, not having heard him was about to leave the room when Lovino shouted at him. "HEY! You FUCKING dipshit I have to pee very badly and need to get up so could you bring me crutches or something," Lovino, already back into his angry self-shell, sent the man a glare full of fucking daggers that really wanted to cut his arrogant skin. Dr. Whatshisface gave him a disapproving look before leaving the room. Lovino pulled his uninjured arm up to his face covering it from the blinding light of the room. 'God do the walls have to be white,' He growled in his head the reflecting walls giving him a headache.

"I hate these damn places," He cursed glaring at the door hoping it'd catch fire," What the hell took you so fucking long!" He yelled as that lazy ass doctor came back in with some crutches under his arm a pissed off looked pasted to his face.

"You. Are. Awful.," Whatshisface glared bringing the items over even though he'd rather watch the boy suffer for his damned mouth. He held them out while the items while glaring at the boy with dangerous thoughts going threw his head. This was not the first time the boy had said something vulgar and he kinda.. Bruised the man. But he was having the fucked up nightmare and maybe sorta latched out in his sleep when the doctor had checked on him.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Lovino replied grabbing for them and sitting up as he did," I really don't care what you think of me." He leaned them against the bed as he pushed himself up his feet touched the cold floor, but just barely. No he hadn't broken or sprained his ankle, he was just extremely dizzy whenever he moved and the crutches would help keep him from falling as he went.

He bumped shoulders with the man and winced when a slight jolt of pain shot through it. 'Damn bastard,' His thoughts growled as he was stepping into the bath room,' Fuck my arm hurts now.' He rubbed it lightly.

Meanwhile the guy in the other room took the liberty to replace his medicine and add something to help the Italian to relax into a peaceful slumber that way he didn't have to deal with _him_ any more. Or al least for a few hours.

Exiting the bathroom, Lovino hobbled over to his bed while his headache just seeming to grow louder every step. The doctor man was gone, but his medicine was full so who cared where the fucking doctor went. He crawled in setting the tube back into it's spot since the nurse showed him because he wouldn't let anyone touch him unless they wanted to get injured.

He relaxed onto his bed the warm liquid flowing into him taking away the stings running through him. He laid there after awhile the liquid felt cold and he grew tired. 'What….tha..fu,' He yawned slipping silently into a sleep state his thought never getting finished.

Antonio thought about what his friends and himself had…discussed earlier. He honestly didn't know what the hell they had ended up talking about, but it made him quite nervous for when that certain fiery Italian would showed up.

It had been about an hour and a half since his friends had left and Lovino still had yet to show up he couldn't help but wonder where the little man was. He turned on the T.V. pretty bored now that the kid hadn't shown up on time. He flipped through nothing really catching his attention which was a surprise because he was easily distracted. The channels were kind of crappy today weren't they? The criminal shows were the ones he'd already seen so of course he didn't want to see some reruns. He flipped the channel to the next one and it was some ghost show. 'Hmm why not,' shrugging he relaxed into the bed still waiting on the boy.

It had been maybe twenty minutes into the show when the door opened to his doctor. "Lovino is here to see you…" He opened the door wider for the other to enter.

Lovino awoke awhile later the drug deep in his system which pissed him off considerably seeing as he had wanted to do something today. Where was that fucking doctor anyway they needed a serious chat to go down.

He sat there fighting off the sleep that tried to take him every second he waited. As he was about to go back to sleep the damned doctor walked right in all flamboyant and shit.

"Where thaa hell haf you beeen," Lovino growled in a slur his eye's snapping open in his sleepy state," I wanna visit thaat boy thaat heped meh." He glared through his sleepiness drifting off again light sounds coming from him that said he was in fact asleep.

The doctor, whatshisname, rolled his eyes leaving to find the other kid's doctor so the Italian could visit him in a few hours.

…**hmmmmmm sleepiness over…  
**

Lovino awoke hours later and not in a very good mood. Apparently that doctor of his had drugged him. Yeah not fun. Anyway it was about eight o' clock so that means….'Fuck I'm late,' He yelled in his head at that damned doctor for one: drugging him and two: not waking him up when he was to head over to Antonio's room.

Growling he climbed outta bed his head feeling much better though so he'll give the doctor that one. He stretched before leaving the confines of his room. Probably should have told that guy, but what the hell would he care so he can just fuck off.

Lovino wandered down the halls looking for Dr. Stanford the person he'd been told before was Antonio's doctor. He bumped into a man while he was lost in thought and landed on his butt completely pissed. Looking up he spat and insult at the man before realizing this was the person he was, indeed, looking for.

"You must be Lovino. I was just coming to get you," Dr. Stanford smiling ignoring the swearing that his colleague complained about," Follow me." He began walking away the grumpy Italian following after him frowning.

He walked down many confusing hallways and found himself getting dizzy again. "How damn far is it," he asked in a half yelling kind of level he glared daggers at the back of the doctors head. The doctor smirked in his soft laughter turning to face Lovino.

"This is his room please enter," He smiled opening the door," Lovino is here to see you…" With that he opened the door wider for Lovino to enter before leaving again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a different POV this will start with someone else and will not go back to Antonio and Lovino till the next chapter. And I have a big surprise I still don't own the show. Damn I tried. Oh well! Enjoy~! Sorry it's late I got busy then in trouble so it took longer than expected. Good news I'm getting a job yay! Anyway enjoy!  
**_

_**Feliciano POV (So you know)**_

Feli woke up feeling slightly lost. Like something, or someone, dear to him was gone. Just gone. He looked around the room taking in the darkness of it a frightened tingle shooting up his spine. Yeah he's kind of afraid of the dark.

The first thing he noticed was that his older brother, his fratello, was not with him. He jumped out of bed in search of his brother throughout the house thinking that maybe he had just gone to his own room or couldn't sleep again like he had done countless times before. He crossed the hall down to his brother's room knowing he should knock so Lovino wouldn't get mad at him for being in the room. However, he could not bring himself to do this action and burst into the room uninvited.

A cold chilled air swept over him as the chilled room lacked the warm presence of his grumpy brother. He felt slightly panicked, so he headed down to check the living room. The T.V. could not be heard in the hallway stating that perhaps his brother wasn't there. If not there then where?

He peaked his head out from the hallway into the room trying to see over the back of the couch, so not to disturb his brother if he was sleeping there. When his eyesight refused to adjust into the darkness of the, for some reason, much darker room, let alone be able to see over that couch that seemed so much bigger than normal at the moment.

He grunted in his displeasure, which did not happen often for this bubbly Italian, as he moved over to the offending object peering over slightly hoping his fratello was there. His eyes widened in disbelief that _his _Lovino was not laying in his usual sprawled out manner while he snored lightly and chest fluttering to his quiet breathes. Tears pricked at his eyes from staring at the empty spot and knowing that his brother was not safe at home, but somewhere that he might not be safe that the younger of them didn't know of.

Rushing to the phone in the small kitchen, he let a few sobs run through him. He quickly dialed in the number of his boyfriend nervously waiting for that stern voice to answer and question him on why he's calling so late at night or so early in the morning. Because really it could go either way. After about three rings the phone was picked up by a clearly tired voice.

"Hallo," The German accented voice mumbled into the receiver of the phone," Feli please tel-" He didn't get the chance to finish what he was going to say before Feliciano sobbed/yelled into his ear.

"FRATELLO IS MISSING!," He frantic voice filled the room and deafened his lover through the phone connection," I can't f-find h-him an-anywh-ereeeee." He sobbed into the phone his frailness coming out he was by far means not strong enough to handle serious things on his own. Well at least not at this level.

_**Ludwig POV (lol it keeps changing **__**J) **_

"Feliciano calm down," Ludwig spoke sternly into the phone a hint of concern flitting into his accented words. He paused and waited for that hyper Italian to calm down slightly before continuing to speak," Now tell me what has happened to your brother…" That, he knew, would be the start of more crying and panic. He regretted those words.

"FRATELLO HE'S GONE," Feliciano cried quite loudly into the phone," I woke up and he was just gone and-and I don't know where he is. LUDDY what if he's hurt?, what if he was kidnapped, what if some aliens took him because we didn't make enough pasta the other day or-."

"CALM DOWN FELI!," he yelled a headache forming just from that high-pitched voice yelling even louder than before," He could just be at a friends house." He tried to sound strong, but even he knew that one: Lovino wasn't to fond of other people besides family and close friends, and two: he only had about four, if that, close friends and he didn't get along with their families.

"No he would tell me and he hates their parents," Feli whined his voice softer expressing his true concern for his brother's safety," I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him."

"He could be taking a walk," His strong German accent covering the slight waver in his voice," Maybe he'd just wanted some air for a minute and he'll be back soon."

"…..I'm going to go look for him," Feliciano, who was scared of almost everything, decided before ending the call with his lover.

"No Feli wai-," The annoying beep that alerted you the line was disconnected blared into 'Luddys' ear bringing him into a frenzied awakeness. "Bruder!," He yelled the words bouncing off the walls and running through their house like running form a fire. Throwing clothes on and dashing into the hallway towards his brothers room, right as the door burst open to a very tired looking albino.

"What in the hell do you want from the awesome that is me West," He growled red eye's fiercely starring at his younger brother.

"Get dressed now, meet me downstairs with your keys. Yes it is important so hurry your ass up," Ludwig growled running down the steps two at a time and instead of waiting for Gilbert he darted out of the front door into the chilly night air.

Gilbert froze at his 'West's weird behavior, but listened none-the-less and hurriedly got all put together he went outside to meet his frenzied bruder. "Yo west what's the deal I was sleepin'..," The tired Prussian grumbled while climbing into his fancy grey car unlocking the doors for his bruder. Ludwig didn't speak for a moment just situated himself into the car as fast as capable for a bulk human to do.

"It's Feli…..," The German stated a bit hesitant to give the much needed information on the happenings of his lover," He's looking for Lovino. Because.. Lovino has gone missing. He shouldn't be out this late what if something happens he's so weak and scared and fragile that a cat might hurt him at this time." He spoke fast as if he was just urging his brother to get the car in gear and drive already.

"Alright the awesome me is on it," Gilbert proclaimed getting the hint and pulling out of the driveway onto the road, "want me to speed?" His voice hitched with excitement just to be dwindled down to nothing by his stuck up brother.

"No," The 'stuck up' demanded knowing he'd win even if there was begging he was good at the sterness.

"Pleassseeeeeee…"

_**Feli's POV (More or less his house O.o)**_

Feliciano trudged out of his house his thoughts a chaotic mess spiraling into the deep dark subconscious of a worried Italian. The only comfort, for him, would be the finding of his brother, the one who was always there for him even if he hadn't wanted to be.

A few minutes later and he was searching the streets, their yard being emptied of any human life form. He walked slowly down the street chanting his brother's name hoping that by chance the boy had gotten lazy and was sleeping somewhere nearby.

-House-

About five minutes after the desperate Italian left did their house phone go off signaling that they had an incoming call. The noise of the ring echoed through the house four time before a happy sounding voice message picked up the phone allowing both voices to mix into the rooms.

"…**Ciao~! You have reached the Vargas household~! We are currently not home so please leave us a message and we will, hopefully, get back to you~!…,"**an adult voice greeted robotically while still maintaining a cheerful sound. _**"I want to say something too~!… PASTAAAAAA~~!" **_A younger more happy, excited voice screamed into the phone before the machine cut off to listen to the callers message.

"**Feli don't leave yet were coming to get you stay put!**," The person yelled quickly his German accent strong through the twisted phone lines," **We will be there soon. Don't move!**"

A long beep cut in signaling that the caller had hung up their phone. Minutes passed with nothing happening in the dark quiet house until some one burst in.

"Feli!," The man yelled, after receiving no answer he turned and left barely missing the sound of the phone ringing again.

"…**Ciao~! You have reached the Vargas household~! We are currently not home so please leave us a message and we will, hopefully, get back to you~!…," **the same voice spoke from before only to be interrupted again by the hyper one _**"I want to say something too~!… PASTAAAAAA~~!" **_

"_**We have picked Lovino Vargas up**__**," **_a female voice spoke clear and slow_**," **__**He was in a accident and is in the hospital. He will be with us for a week or two so come down and visit him. Also make sure to call or come talk to us to find out if he or the boy who saved his life are doing. Have a nice day.**__**" **_The person hung up quickly afterwards not giving out anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry! This is not the next chapter! This is just an Author's Note.**_

_****_**Okay so I know this isn't an update on the next chapter. I will start it as soon as I can, but at the moment I don't think I will be able to. Some pretty bad things have come up and with all that's happening I might not have the time to type. I will however, in my spare time... or when I get the chance, write down my idea's so I can update as soon as possible.**

**Send me a message, or review, if there's anything you would like to say on the story or this note...**

**Yeah... so.. uh sorry for the inconvenience, but this was sort of sudden and needs to be taken care of. Keep y'all posted. See ya!  
**


End file.
